


无眠

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 16





	无眠

性爱之事于神来说或许算不了什么，这只是神明发泄的一种方式。在神漫长的岁月里，有大半时光是荒淫无度的，包括但不限于长达数月的宴会、日夜颠倒的欢爱，欢爱的对象或许也不尽讲究。只要能够发现，只要背德的事情能够隐藏得足够久。

“你不专心。”

身上的人不满意的加大了力道在他体内冲撞，让他控制不住自己喉咙里的声音，让探讨该死的神明的生活究竟如何的鬼话被抛出他的脑海，就被情欲吞没，抱紧身上人的脖子去尽情的索要更多。他甜美的叫声将充满这华美的宫殿的每一处，高调的宣誓着主权。现在操他的是他的哥哥，阿斯加德的王，而他作为昔日的诡计之神，非但没有得到惩罚，还在床上让他们的王欲仙欲死。

索尔并不阻止他，他同样在宣誓着自己的主权，这是他的弟弟，他的爱人，无人可以动他分毫。无论理由是爱慕或是痛恨。

这种关系其实在很久之前就开始酝酿，只是直到今日新的王宫落成，才彻底爆发。

曾几何时，北欧神话差点就毫无波折，雷神索尔作为王位第一顺位继承人，在奥丁退位之后顺利坐上王位，带领阿萨神族无波无澜的再过上千年而后退位给下一个继承人。

然而不。

就在加冕礼的当天早晨，索尔那素来若即若离的弟弟洛基走进了他的房间，抬手为他整理衣领，就像一名妻子对着丈夫那样。

“我不应该恭喜哥哥吗？”

洛基垂眸整理得认真，他的手指似乎不带丝毫情欲，但是却勾得人口干舌燥。而索尔后知后觉发现周围没有一个宫人，洛基来这里另有目的。

“待会你在大殿上也可以恭喜。”

坐上王位的心急切，索尔也没有多想，只是听着外面已经有人民的欢呼声，忍不住想要早早出去。可是洛基看起来不是那么开心，因为他本来也有机会坐上王位，他们虽然是兄弟但也是竞争者。索尔想说几句安慰性的话语，却见洛基勾起嘴角狡猾的一笑。

“我怎么会只像他们那样，只是说一句恭喜呢？”

那你想做什么？索尔的话没有说出口。因为洛基已经将他推到在床，岔开双腿骑在他的小腹上。

“很快的，哥哥。”

洛基抓住他的手，双眼蕴含着秋水，居然是有点祈求的意思，让原本还清醒着想要推开他的索尔不清醒起来。他全然不知道这是计谋，只慢慢沉浸在洛基挑起的情火当中。洛基细腰长腿翘屁股，这是他们酒桌上喝大了之后随口的荤话，诡计之神有时候恶作剧让人头疼，但是他实在是长着让人忍不住施暴的脸和身材。自那之后，索尔也忍不住注意起来洛基的屁股。

洛基当着他的面丝毫不害羞，解开自己的衣袍，露出衣服下面美好的躯体，而后，他俯身用牙咬开了索尔的裤子，任由勃起的性器弹跳出来打在他的脸上。洛基对那根又粗又热的肉棒用舌头好好的服侍了一遍，舔的他自己唇上也水光潋滟，才抬起头来冲索尔说出实情。

“到了晚上，你的床上就会挤满了女神，你就不会记得我了。”

“我......”

索尔忍不住去抚摸洛基的脸庞，这么多年他竟然不知道洛基对他抱有的是这种感情。洛基没有躲开他的手，只是一边卖力的吞吐他粗壮的性器，一边用手指为自己扩张，因为人群的欢呼声越来越大，再过片刻就要有人来催促新王赶紧现身。

为了让索尔当不上这个新王，他可是废了太多力气了。

在门敲响的时候，洛基正坐在索尔的性器上扭动着腰，所以只能由索尔敷衍的回一句马上就来。而这个“马上”还是持续了一段时间，因为肏着洛基的感觉实在是太好，索尔甚至不想结束，然而屋外的催促还是让他加快了速度，射在洛基的体内。

为了不引人怀疑，他们分开出场。

弗丽嘉小声责怪他的迟到，而站在她身后的洛基不说话，只是眼角微微发红。索尔餍足的笑笑，却不想分秒后事情天翻地覆。

搞砸了一切的小骗子居然去了地球，翻天覆地后被抓到的时候居然又想要用那张可怜的表情让他心软，但是神明不会在同一个地方摔倒两次，索尔对他的求情置若惘闻，反而向史塔克申请了一个楼层来让他和他的弟弟独处，解决一下神域人家庭的私事。

史塔克耸肩同意，表示这一整层都给他，但是他最好不会拆了整栋楼。

“你想干什么？”

当只剩下他们两个，索尔怒气满满的向他走来的时候，洛基还是害怕的往后瑟缩了一下，生怕索尔在这个时候杀了他。

“洛基，你让我很失望。”

索尔看着他的时候有一些心痛，应该是没有想到他会做出这样的事情，勾引他只是为了让霜巨人入侵，只是为了王位。但是心痛过后又是愤怒，愤怒燃烧他的理智，于是他堵上了洛基那张能言善辩的嘴。将他推向那一整侧的落地玻璃——那是单面的，外边看不见里面。

衣服被撕裂，索尔把他压在玻璃上毫不犹豫就插了进去，生疼。他的口枷和手铐因为索尔的每一次撞击都敲在玻璃上发出响声。

“我想你是需要一些惩罚的，弟弟。”

索尔咬住洛基的耳垂，一点都不温柔，他将他被拷住的手抬高到到头顶，按着他的后颈把他压在墙上一下一下的操弄，而后又觉得不过瘾似的，把他身上所有衣服都剥干净，让他粉色的乳头在空气中挺立，然后被索尔的撞击动作撞到玻璃上，他性器也是，被压在冰凉的玻璃上摩擦。

眼前是清晰的风景，兀的让人产生一种被一览无遗的羞耻感。要是在往常，邪神不会在乎这点羞耻，然而今日不同，他突然感觉到被羞辱了。

“你不是很讨厌人类吗，但是人类马上可能要拥有你赤身露体挨操的视频了。”

索尔一边说着，一边把他分开双腿抱着，像是小孩把尿的姿势。索尔让他离玻璃远一点，好让他能够看到玻璃里映照出来的，他眼睛发红，乳尖发红，而性器正被索尔捏在手里把玩。这简直是淫荡至极的画面，洛基想要闭眼，但索尔却非要他看。而后他在他的体内抽动起来，借着那模糊的反射，他仿佛看到了索尔粗壮的性器在他的体内进出，而他虽然抗拒，但还是将他整根吞没。

“唔......”

没有办法说出话来，手也被拷住，洛基就只能任由索尔把他压在玻璃上肏着，让他的性器在玻璃上摩擦，最后射出的白浊一塌糊涂。他就那样公然的被操到失禁，并且丝毫不怀疑人类拍下了那样的场景。实在是耻辱。

洛基始终是不能被轻易抓住的诡计之神。

在重新被捆上锁链扔到索尔房间的时候，这个话作废。索尔看着他的表情居然有一点欣喜，而后他身边的女人和他说是给他的礼物。

“洛基。”

“嗯。”

刚刚已经确认过他真实存在的索尔好像有点激动过头，伸手仔细了摸了他的脸，而后却没有解开他身上的锁链，而是整个把他抗了起来。看来是真的把他当做“礼物”，也许是终于有时间好好和他算账。

这次的索尔比之前温柔了一些，但也只是一些。自己没有死这件事居然让他感到很开心。

“我真的以为你死了。”

索尔舔咬着洛基的后颈，模仿动物那样在他后颈留下牙印。这次是有前戏的，但是也没有多么细致。索尔咬着他的乳头仿佛新生儿在吮吸乳汁，啧啧作响。手指在他的体内进出，将他分泌出的液体抹在他的腿根和小腹，摩挲着他的性器挑起他欲望让他求着他操自己。

于是索尔刺进他的身体，将他抱到跪坐着后仰靠在他的胸膛。索尔耸动的性器在他的小腹上顶出形状，像是要操破他的肚皮。

“哥哥。”

洛基难得的喊出那个称呼，夹杂着呻吟听起来让人性欲大增。

“你知道我会怀孕吗？”

“我灌满你不就是为了这个吗？”

索尔一边轻吻他，一边一滴不漏的射进他的身体里，而后他并没有退出，而是直接堵在洛基身体里，等着下一次勃起。

“哥哥。”

“洛基，我看你是不累。”

阿斯加德之王把洛基搂到怀里，分开双腿又轻易的进入那个被他操熟了的地方。

今夜的仙宫，无人入眠。


End file.
